Why My House?
by FutileCola
Summary: Sasha was just hungry when she found Tobi and Deidara in her refrigerater. It may have sounded crazy at first, but it gets crazy-er when her and her three friends end up having to let the Akatsuki live- in Sasha's house. DISCLAIMER- Naruto is not mine.
1. Appearence in the Refridgerater

Sasha sat up suddenly in bed,"I'm sooooo hungry!" she practicly yelled to no one. "Sempaaaii, it's freezing in here!" "Be quite, un!" she sat there, slowly getting up and going towards the doorway as she silently listened. "Who's in my house? Maybe they're burgalors?" she steadily made her way for the phone in the hallway. "Ow, sempai, the ice-creams starting to freeze Tobi's arm! Help me!" Sasha thought aloud in a whisper as she dialed her friends phone number. "What, ice-cream?! Are they some kind of dairy-crazed robbers? And it freaks me out at the thought of someone talking-in-third-person-robber in my house" "SEMPAAIIII!"

"Huh, hello? Sasha, why are you calling so late at night? It's already 11:27. WHAT, some kind of dairy creeps? I'll be right over" Lizzy swiftly dashed for her sneakers and threw on a coat as she quickly fled to Sasha's house. As she ran to her friends house, which was only three houses away, she heard a fairly loud scream made by Sasha as a loud thunder struck.

"Liz, hurry up!" Sasha whimpered as she screamed when she heard a loud clash of thunder. As she was about to dail 911, she heard the door open up and Lizzy entered and ran straight for her."Sasha, are you okay?" "Yes, are you-" "Ew, there's carrot juice on my shoe. What the, left over...dango's? Aw, gross, now it's in my hair! Ahh-" The two girls searched for were the sound was coming from, and stared, shocked. They cautisly approached the refridgerater and yanked it open. There sat a blond guy with carrit juice soaking his shoe a dango smooshed in his hair and an aplle in his mouth. They both flinched as they tried not to giggle and looked at the guy in the freezer. He was more fortounate, because all that happened to him was got two ice-cream buckets piled on him and a crunched up pickle on his mask."Um, excuse me, but who are you guys?" "He's my sempai and i'm Tobi. TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" Lizzy shyly offered her hand to the 'Sempai', as Sasha offered her hand to Tobi."One minute please, we just want to go make a quick phone call" Lizzy and Sasha squealed as they ran for the phone, trying to keep back as much laughs as possible.

"What's up? Lizzy, Sasha, are you guys on speaker phone? Something very hilarious? I'll be right over!" Abby quickly brushed her hair and put on some cosplay she had bought, and admired herself. Lizzy suggested that she practised wearing her cosplay so that she was ready for the Anicon they were soon going to.

A loud knock came as Abby entered the room to see them both and stared. "Sasori no Danna? Where have you been?" the blond asked as he ran up and hugged her. All three of them except Tobi stared in silence all confused."Why's there a dango on your head?" Abby couldn't hold any of the laughs and started falling down to the ground, unable to breath."Danna, something wrong with you?" Izzy and Sasha couldn't hold it any longer and started doing the same as Abby.


	2. Great, Two More Guests

"Sempai, you're so funny!" "WHAT? Did you just call me sempai, un?" he slightly moved over from Sasha as Abby stared in wonderland."Isn't that your name?" "No, un" just then the phone started ringing."I'll get it" Sasha ran of as she went to answer the phone.

"Hi, Sasha! So anything interesting happen today.....can I come?" Tara rushed out of her house going barefoot towards Sasha's house, which was seven houses up. Once she walked in, Sasha was at the door. Sasha lookde stunned. Tara was in her Pein cosplay. Tara looked past Sasha to see a guy going into the fridge, and a masked man trying to get into the sink."Who are your friends?" "Um, Tobi and someone-who's-not-named-sempai" as they entered, Abby woke up from a dreamland,"Where's Liz?" they looked around hard, then opened the fridge."How do you keep finding me? Where's Danna, un?.....PEIN!" Deidara joyfully smiled as he jumped onto Tara."Danna?" Tara looked inside the oven to find Lizzy who was cosplayed as Sasori. Lizzy had a confused look on her face,"Where's Tobi?" "In the sink. Tobi you can come out, un" as they cautisly watched the sink, the water turned on and Tobi somehow came out."Tobi's here!" then something caught Tara's attention, as she walked up to Deidara."There's a dango...in your hair. How exactly did you a dango in your hair?" "It's because he keeps hiding in my fridge" Sasha almost had a laughing marathon again as he tried to pull it out."Sempai, I don't think putting dango's in your hair is good"

somewhere at the base

"Itachi and Hidan, I'm pairing you up to go and find Deidara and Tobi. Dismissed" once they were walking around the base, they noticed there was a teleporter in Deidara's room. Before they could move, they were sucked into it."What, why was there a teleporter in Deidara's room anyways?" Hidan rudely asked as they were teleporting"

back at the house

KaThunk. They all turned around as a pumpkin that was placed on the table exploded and Itachi and Hidan came out."Great, where are we? Huh, Sasori and Leader, how did you get in here too?"


	3. Noos, Not MORE Guests

"You really need to wash your hair" Lizzy looked up at his hair, then she smiled an evil smile."Deidara, go bake us some cookies" "But this isn't the base, Sasori no Danna, un" "Tobi want's to go back in the sink...um, because Tobi's a good boy" Sasha glared at Hidan and Itachi."What's your problem?" Hidan angrily tried wiping off the pumpkin chunks that where on him, and accidently flung one at Deidara."Aw, come on, un!" as Deidara said that, the blender (which for some reason had a smoothie in it) broke open and Konan flew into the air. They all broke out laughing as it landed all on Deidara."I'm getting out of here before anything else happens, un" "Deidara, why do you have a dan-" "Enough with the dango" Konan stared at Tara,"Pein, when did you get here?" Lizzy got an evil grin,"Deidaraaa! Come do the Caramelldansen with me!" Deidara came back and all of a sudden music started playing. Konan's jaw dropped as they both danced."Itachi, let's explore around" "Hey, you guys can't go wandering around my house!" as Hidan looked around for Itachi, a turkey exploded."I was the turkey all along" "Sasha, can we keep them?" "Sure" Abby squealed and danced around."Well, we should make sleeping arrangements...Tobi can sleep anywhere for now. What's your guys's names?" "Tobi, Sem- Deidara(-senpai), Hidan, Itachi and Konan...DON'T FORGET TOBI, because Tobi's a good boy!" "Deidara get's sofa, Itachi gets the Spare room, Hidan gets the Spare Spare room and Konan gets the Spare Spare Spare room"

**Evil Author Note- Next Chapter contains some things that actually happened, so please read the beginning! Happened yesterday (August 13)**


	4. Evil Salesman

**Author's note- This actually kinda happened... I was innocently sleeping on the sofa in the living room, when started actually (kinda) having a dream (sorta) about some person telling me that clay cleaned the carpet(s) good. When I woke up, there were these vacuum advertising people! Then I pulled the blankets over my head (since they were like, 1 foot away from the sofa) and pretended to be asleep. I'm a pretty/sorta (i dunno) heavy sleeper and he woke me up 'cause he was talking SO loud.**

(Tara and Lizzy were still in there cosplay) Deidara was sleeping on the sofa, dreaming of a cup-cake, when all of a sudden, it started talking,"With clay, you can get the carpet to look nice (blah blah blah..)" He awoke suddenly to see two guys talking to Itachi. He swiftly lifted the blanket over his head. They were talking about a 'Tobi Steam Cleaner', NOOS, no more Tobis

"-and it has many attachments" "Itachii- whoa, there's another dude..GET OUTTA MAH HOUSE!" Sasha yelled so loud, that it woke everyone up."But Tobi's a good boy, and was just sleeping in the tea-pot" Tara walked in, still dizzy from sleeping,"There's this dude, and he came out of the lamp and-OH ME GOSH, IT'S A DUDE!" the sales-man kept on talking,"-It's only $80.00 dollars a month-" "NOOS, NOT MONEY!" Kakuzu came running in,"See, that's the dude I was talking about" the sales-man was still talking."You'll never get your hands on me moneys!" "How about-" Kakuzu then pulled out a butcher knife,"GET OUTTA MAH HOUSE!" then he chased him away."But it's my house- hey, Deidara's still asleep!" the blankets shot up-,"I was awake the whole time, un" "Oh me gosh, it's a pupp-" there was a loud ka-BOOM, then the puppy was gone. Two figures stepped out of the smoke,"Oh, Pein's already here" they all turned around to look at the voice that belonged to- Pein? "Pein, you're right there" They all looked stunned as the real Pein and Sasori came."Danna-....'Double Danna Dudes', un!" everyone just stared at him."Noos, I knew this would happen! Were trapped in a place, and Kisame and Zetsu are in the..brussle sprouts!" Pein yelled, then the brussel sprout's exploded,"Yayz, explosions, un!" "I have a challenge. You know how you always say un, try saying ions instead" "Sure...um..un-ions..." "ONIONS?" they all shouted in unision.


	5. Thankgiving aka a Short Story

Evil Author Note: It's me again! Sorry for not updated for a long time, but I was so lazy. I just recently cooked some stuff, so that's why they're going to cook! "Don't cry, it's getting into the cereal and making it all gross" "You're right! I'm going to chop up that onion no-matter what!" Sasha got up, as Lizzy let her go."Hey, whatchya guys cook- AHH" This is for Thankgiving "It's called cooking. Okay, you guys, just make something edible" Sasha got up and left the Akatsuki in the kitchen, alone.  
"Hey, Sempai! What's this do?" Deidara turned around in time to see a big wave of flour-and-water-goo heading straight for him."Foolish little... flour. Turn into food, or else I'll use Mankegyou Sharingon on you!" "Itachi... what are you doing?" Kisame looked at Itachi, as he glared at the flour."Why won't this egg crack open? TAKE THIS!" Hidan stabbed the egg with his scythe."Huh, oh now I get it! You just want all my money... YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH MY WALLET, YOU HEAR!?" Kakuzu started to hiss at the sugar."NOM NOM NOM! This is good"  
Two Hours Later "Okay, so where is the- Oh My Gosh....." As the girls returned, all of their reactions were the same."I so want those shoes!" (Evil Author Note, a.k.a E.A.N - Because the 'Notepad', I don't know how long this actually is... Sorry if it bored you.) 


	6. Continuation? Author's Note Please Read

Okay, this is an important note! I will probably be continuing this story, but not with this one. The new one will be called "My House For S-Ranked Ninjas". Why I am doing this is because as you may have realized the Akatsuki are murderers, so that may imply violence. Not to much gore, put possibly threats and fights, or somethign like that. So I would have to make this for teens.

I can make it more gory, or just add it a slight. For anyone reading this, thanks for getting this far. So, please leave in review what you would like. I have already made the first chapter of the new story, so it can go from anywhere from there. I will wait for awhile to decide if this story's ending is going to be nearing, or if it will go on for awhile longer. It all depends on reviews. Some people might not like my new writing style.

So it can go into the path of teen ratings, which is most likely. So please say what you want and I will try my best. You might want some characters gone, so I can find a reason. There are way to many Akatsuki people to work on character development, so some will have to go. I kind of regret making lots of the girls, because I lost count, so someone pleace leave a list of theirs names. (And you can have guest characters, just write a description, and I will try to add them in.) I hope I can still write good enough! 


End file.
